Heroes from the Other Side
by parodyham
Summary: In an alternative universe, all of Neopia has been thrown into chaos. The heroes of the world must unite in order to save what is left of the planet. Massive plot character crossover. Expect the unexpected! A two-parter for now.
1. Chapter 1

"How is the King, Sir Pendleton?"

"Not well, Lord Kass. I daresay he has been captured."

The flickers of a fuzzy neovision screen illuminated the otherwise dark room. Within the monitor was a dapper Meepit clad in a monocle and top hat.

"Chains and daggers!" Lord Kass' paw thundered against a metal table. Upon impact, gears, each of them larger than the next, began to churn about the room. "I told the fool to go into hiding!"

"With all due respect, we all doubted his compliance." The Meepit fiddled with his monocle. "You of all Eyries know how obdurate a Skeith he is."

"So I do." He snorted. "Call the others, Sir Pendleton. We'll need their expertise in handling this situation."

"It would be my pleasure." After Sir Pendleton tapped a long cane against the screen twice, the room went dark.

From out of the blackness, a spark arched into a fire pit where it instantly manifested as light. The room seemed to be typical Citadel fare: obsidian floor and sandstone walls. If not for glowing oblong shapes along the room's borders, it could have been passed off as yet another armoury or vault. Above each was a symbol. Some had numbers, others sigils of lost lands or former alliances.

"Ready the portals, Morguss."

The cloak-covered hag cracked a smile between her fraying Moehog tusks. "My precious Lord, look around. Watch the portals as they pulse with life and beckon the souls of our allies and friends. If their will is strong, they will come.…"

Lord Kass crossed his arms. "You use such cryptic words, Morguss."

"Magic can come from many sources, my Lord."

"As you say."

It did not take long before the portal—one marked with the sigil of a shining sun—to shift its golden glow to that of a brilliant shade of fuchsia. The light tried to radiate beyond its borders, but acted as if a candle choked by a windowless lantern.

"She comes…" crooned the hag, petting her gnarled walking staff. "She comes…"

Out of the light stepped a slender dark faerie with piercing red eyes and long raven hair. Sparing any words, she took flight, landed on an empty chair decorated with the same curious sun symbol, and sat. After a few moments of shared silence, she spoke up first, tapping a nail on the table as she did. "Where are the others?"

"They're coming, dark faerie."

"Dark _faerie_s," she corrected. "Jhudora should be on her way soon, Darigan."

Lord Kass tightened his shoulders. "Do not call me by that name! Especially not after"—he hesitated—"Now that we are the Kass Citadel."

"Always so serious." She flicked a hand. "No wonder you were one of his favorites."

Before he could protest, six portals began to open, all of them clearly labeled: a star ship, two daggers, a curly mustache, dice, an amorphous blob, and Fyora's staff. From what Kass could understand of Morguss' explanation, they were magic runes that called out to Neopians of a particular world. Such rune patterns had been attributed to their weapon of choice or to a kingdom they might have served at one point or another.

Upon entering, Dr. Sloth was followed by two mutant Grundos wielding crackling ray guns. "One can never be too careful," Sloth said nonchalantly before finding a seat near the head of the table. Behind him stood a large plaque labeled with the words "World Heroes Alliance" and below that, in script letters, was the phrase "order together, chaos apart." Kanrik slipped inside the room dangling a pouty-faced Hanso by the fabric of his roguish long coat. Before Hanso could give a witty quip, Kanrik dropped him to the ground face-first and then retreated to the corner of the room without a word.

Hubrix Nox arrived with his usual fanfare: exuberant exclamations and a dramatic wave of his theatrical cape. Xandra, as always, carried a pile of books in one paw and tapped at her magic-resistant armor with the other. After her, Meuka and Count Von Roo crept inside the room. Jhudora entered last.

The lot began to clamor about recent events occurring in their lands. Von Roo spoke of "game patrol agents" who monitor and prevent unlawful playing of "unapproved games" and Jhudora of explosive internal conflicts between dark fae and their other sisters. When it was time for Kass to speak, he cracked his knuckles and motioned for silence.

"I started the World Hero Alliance under Darigan's will to salvage and protect what is left of Neopia—past and future," began Kass, his paws folding one over the other. "Just as I have lent my blade for your respective conflicts before, I now request your aid."

Xandra fiddled with her glasses. "But when Fyora and her legions threaten the underground even more than before, why should _your_ conflicts get priority? Those winged tyrants grow stronger by the day, I can _feel_ it." Both the Darkest Faerie and Jhudora gave her indignant glares. "Soon they shall rain terror upon my resistance agents. As time passes, faerie scouts are coming closer and closer to our hideaway. It won't stay hidden for much longer. Surely this takes precedence, Kass?"

"This citadel and her allies need your aid more than your anti-faerie resistance right now, Xandra. They, at least, know how to defend themselves." He tched. "Enough of this bickering. Sir Pendleton, update the team on our situation. We need a group agreement."

A Neovision screen flicked on in the front of the room. A legion of little pink Meepits clad in ninja suits stood behind Sir Pendleton. In their stubby paws they held miniaturized spy gear.

"I fear, old bean, that King Skarl is being held hostage." His little pink nose twitched. "If something is not done with _great_ haste, his life could be at stake. My brethren and I perish the thought of losing another ally. So few are left as it stands…"

"Agreed. Have they seen who committed this act?"

"My fellow gentlemeepits are investigating as we speak, Lord Kass, but the answers may come too late if left to us. We send our best wishes if you engage in fisticuffs and the like." The Meepit bowed as the screen went black.

Kass' eyes narrowed on Xandra. "Do you understand the severity of the situation now? If we lose Meridell, we lose much of our protection from King Hagan and his secretive military forces. As it stands, Skarl's presence is keeping Hagan cautious of battle. With his brother gone, he would take no quarrel in capturing both Meridell and our citadel as annexes to his crown—or trying to, anyway. Not to mention that his Captain, Brynneth, and her guardsmen are cunning, dangerous Neopians."

"She wasn't always like that, you know." Hanso sat cross-legged on the table.

"Sure she was." It was Xandra again. "You're just blinded by affection, thief."

Hanso did his best to hide the blush in his cheeks. "For one, we were just acquaintances. For two, I'm appropriating goods from Hagan's legion. It's not like I'm taking from the poor or someth—"

"ENOUGH!" Kass' voice reverberated loudly enough to pop the Tchea-flavored gum bubble that Jhudora had been forming. "We're all this world has between order and chaos. If we become enemies, all is lost."

Amidst the sudden silence, Meuka's nasal voice cut across the room. "I just wish you all would listen to my plans once in a while. If Hagan—even if Fyora herself attacks us—I'll throw a big glob of snot at 'em!" He removed a bubble of mucus from his body to show the group. Even Morguss looked disgusted. "Works. Every. Time. So gooey, ehehe. They won't be able to escape from _my_ brand of justice!"

The Darkest Faerie merely slapped a hand against her forehead. It was all Dr. Sloth could do to keep from bursting into hysterics.

Just then, a knock came at the door four times. It opened and closed within a blink of an eye. The Court Dancer, as she was sometimes called, slipped into the room with graceful steps. Unlike her normal Darigan appearance, she looked like a Meridellian maiden with brown fur and long, red hair. Light on her feet, she seemed to prance towards her Mother, the hag, and said, "Everything is secured. You need not worry about interference."

"The doubt was never had, sweet child." Morguss patted her on the head.

Kass tapped a paw against his sword belt. "Right. Do we all agree on this venture?"

No one protested. Only Jhudora muttered, "it's not like I have anything better to do."

"Good, let's begin. Xandra. Once this mission is complete, we will help to fortify the modern-world base of operations with magic and force, if necessary. Is that clear?" She gave a reluctant nod. "Good. First, we must save the king or risk the fall of two great kingdoms." He took a deep breath. "Xandra, you are a talented sorceress, but your tactical planning is on par with that of a citadel general. As such, I leave planning to you. What would you have us do?"

She smiled slightly. "If you insist. Selena, code name: 'The Court Dancer.' Your skill as an enchantress will be needed to infiltrate the city. Hanso and Kanrik will be needed as stealth agents. Faeries, you'll aid Kass on the front lines. Nox and Count Roo will help to control the field. Sloth? Your mechanized creations have served us the upper hand in aerial combat."

Meuka butted in, "But me! What about me? Can I use snot?"

She sighed. "If it will trap them in place."

"Oooh, it will."

"Then fine."

Count Von Roo stood suddenly. "I tire of these talks. Let's go outside and…" he threw a die and caught it mid air, "play a game."

Nox clapped his stubby hands together. "And a most _thrilling_ game it shall be!"

Xandra looked back to Lord Kass, trying to hide a scowl. "Does this plan work for you?"

He seemed pleased. "It does. Morguss, set the portal to the Meridellian fields."

"Certainly," the hag grinned, displaying her sets of crooked teeth. "But what of General Galgarrath, my Lord?"

"He knows his place," he said simply. "If I am lost in action, he will rule in my stead. My men have already agreed to protect the citadel and her leader—whoever that might be—with their life. It is what Lord D-darigan would have wanted. Now," his paw clenched, "although we are to save this citadel's ally, engage only if absolutely necessary."

"But where's the fun in that?" questioned Sloth. He petted what looked to be a model space ship in his hand.

"We don't have time to argue, Sloth."

"Fine." He propped up his legs on the table. "But just remember who you received those shiny gadgets around your wrists from."

Kass cleared his throat. "Are we set to begin?"

Morguss tapped her staff on the ground. "It is prepared, my Lord."

The center of the table appeared to fold downward as it was replaced by a tunnel filled with whirling rings of light. Hanso jumped back, nearly landing on Jhudora. She pulled her seat away at the last second. Within moments, the entire table was one large vortex.

"Go," chanted the hag, "and blessings to you all."

Without another word, they entered. Instantly, they stood in a verdant meadow within view of the Meridell stronghold.

Dr. Sloth pressed some red and blue buttons on his model. It shot up into the sky and grew to the size of small house. A set of stairs dropped to the ground. Count Ron Voo stood dumbfounded by the stellar cruiser.

"What?" Sloth said with a wry smile. "A Doctor has to have his comforts." As Sloth entered the vehicle with the two Grundo guards, it turned invisible.

"I'm going to pretend that didn't happen." Xandra rubbed her forehead as she spoke. "Alliance members, be aware of the Virtutech that is around our wrists. Once you have successfully infiltrated the castle, Selena, press the red button on your cuff. We will be made known of your success with a blinking light corresponding to your color. Kanrik, Hanso, follow her from behind and see if you can find where the King is being held. Hanso will press yellow, Kanrik blue. Kass will be purple, Meuka white, Von Roo orange. Sloth—if he's still listening in on us—will be green." A green light began to blink on their tech. It turned off after five seconds. "Right. I will remain on standby here—pink light—and defend the portal from invaders. Let us know if anything is wrong."

Selena and the thieves rushed ahead. While they did, the others readied themselves. Being on a battlefield, Nox found many restless spirits to summon. They eagerly offered their aid in battle, the ghosts of both Darigan and Meridellian armies alike. Behind him, Von Roo prepared an arsenal of exploding dice; all of them were packed with various sleep and cough powders. The faeries practiced their aim while Kass and Xandra discussed battle stances. No one could see what Sloth was doing, but based on the low thrumming above, something was happening.

Not long after the Court Dancer had arrived in the castle wall (under the guise of a traveling minstrel), a red light blinked on all of their Virtutech. On that signal, the rest of the group mobilized.

The castle itself had a large number of tall, granite fixtures bordering each and every entrance. Slits in the upper stone quadrants marked the location of potential observers. On the level above was another open-aired lookout area. The stonework there alternated between that of average Neopian height and twice above it. Such a defense structure was frequently seen the parapets of Meridellian fortification walls. Passing guards cast shadows upon the rock surfaces caused by the waning light of the sun. Even the slightest bit of movement could be observed.

Although together, each party member attempted to individually hide behind fixtures such as wagons or natural hideaways like shrubs and topiaries, depending on height. Kanrik and Hanso led the party and slipped through security without issue. Between their furtive, quiet steps and alert senses, not one guard responded. Nox could float at will and remained in areas unlikely for guarding eyes to scan. Von Roo, the Darkest Faerie, and Jhudora knew how to fly silently, and timed their advances with the movements of the Meridellian guards. Unfortunately, the same could not be said for Lord Kass. Wearing mail beneath heavy plate armor adorned with bright, shining symbols of the citadel made him a beacon for their discovery.

It took little time for a leather clad scout to notice the group after Kass was spied, despite their best effort to remain stealthy. Even from afar, the seal of Meridell—a large blue and red shield—beamed from their armor. Worse yet, the tower had been the closest to the castle. If nothing was done, there would surely be an army's worth of Neopians at the ready. Before the tower scout could sound an alarm, a beam of light burst from the sky, stunning them in place. Three archers took the first guard's place, undoubtedly perturbed by the disturbance that was occurring above.

Von Roo threw a shower of purple dice upon them. The twenty-sided shapes burst into clouds of thick purple smog, sending the scouts fleeing for safety. Before the Meridellians could react, Meuka lobbed gobs of snot around the towers, catching many guards in their tracks. The Darkest Faerie then sent a haze of darkness above the castle walls, further obscuring the view of those guarding the walls.

Near the castle gates, well-armed guardsmen stood, ready to fight. Spirits of both lands engaged the guards, making it openly known through gesture—arms crossed like an "x"— and spoken word that they wanted challenge rather than lethal combat. One of the living Neopians, a red Kougra, charged past the spirits and managed to find himself within fighting distance of Kass.

"Begone, invaders!" his blade struck Kass', "this is an act of war! You shan't fool my King"—their blades sung as sparks flew into the sky—"with your peaceful words now!"

"For the love of"—_claaang_—"This is a rescue mission, you fool!"

Lord Kass pressed his sword against that of the enemy guard, flapping his great Eyrie wings to gain momentum. They struggled to push back against the Lord's blade and stumbled. Not missing a step, the Eyrie spun forward and grasped his opponent's neck in a headlock. Their sword clattered to the ground as the Kougra struggled, cursing the name of the citadel and her leader.

"Yield," Kass said simply, holding his poison-tipped blade at their throat. "I prefer that Naralus remain unsoiled."

They remained silent, but fell limp in his arms, seemingly defeated.

Just then, another attempted to strike Kass from behind. Jhudora blasted the guard with orbs of poison magic—they flopped to the ground. Desperately they tried to retrieve their halberd, but a well-placed blast sent it spinning well out of the Meridellian's reach.

"Don't try anything!" shouted the green-and-purple-haired dark faerie. "The next blast won't be so gentle."

Kass threw the guard from his grasp. They whipped back and bared their sharp Kougra teeth, shying at the sight of not one, but three heroes with weapons raised and magical energy blaring.

"You made a grave mistake," the freed swordsman warned.

"I'll take my chances," spat Kass. A cursory glance showed a clear path ahead. Any Meridellian that was not stuck in goop or unconscious had retreated for now. "Meuka, you know what to do."

Perhaps it was the grossly stretched smile or the gleam in Meuka's eyes that made the guard lose his composure. "What in Skarl's name…" he whispered, white-eyed and pale, before being coated in a layer of sticky mucus. The Meerca bounced up and down as if a youngster in a candy store.

"A most excellent of accomplishments, team," burst Nox, while maintaining his spell on the undead, "but it is I—_we_—who will be the King's saviors!"

The Alliance members continued towards the castle, painfully aware of how little cover was available in the courtyard. Swaths of grass and low brush covered the area. In the clearings, sparsely decorated fighters met the group with variable responses. Nox's legion of fallen warriors convinced some of the more hesitant attackers to stand down, especially if they had been kin. Other enemies—glory seekers, mainly—charged into battle. Meuka slowed down as many Neopians as he could catch and relished in their all too apparent disgust at being covered in sticky snot. Once trapped, they were disarmed.

Three archers locked onto Count Roo from a turret top vantage point. He deftly avoided their shots midair, but looked aghast when he saw that his satin cape had been pierced by their arrows. In response, the Blumaroo lobbed ten stink-gas-dice into their tower and cackled when they began to cough.

"This game isn't over yet!" he exclaimed before grabbing a handful of sleep-dice. "Now we're tied one-to-one. For now, that is."

The faeries removed enemy combatants with their magic. Jhudora, with her control of poison and darkness, used force to knock away invaders. After two of them were sent flying into a distant field behind the castle, she yawned.

Unlike the brute magical strength of her sister, Jhudora, charm spells made up the bulk of the Darkest Faerie's magical repertoire. Neopians under her spell swung at the air with manic grins and fervorous abandon. One, an orange Ixi with green scale armor, shouted, "yes, my King, I would be honored to be your new champion!" Her foot was stamped against a rock and fist held high as if in victory. "I, Lady Evelyn, shall bring victory to Meridell for ages to come!" Needless to say, the faerie struggled to keep a straight face.

Kass repelled the "sneak attack" of two squires—a Kyrii and Xweetok—who tried to ambush him. Naralus shattered the Xweetok's blade on impact. Terrified, the Neopian fled. His ally tried to hold her ground—even parried a few of Kass' swings—but her strength could not compare to that of the citadel Lord. Taking the full brunt of an attack, the Kyrii's knees buckled before she finally fell.

More than a few times, ray gun fire seemed to rain from nowhere, clearing paths to the castle gates. The fortress itself proved to be quieter than expected, with no more than a handful of men and women taking up a blade. Those that dueled Lord Kass were defeated and left propped against the walls. Further inside, stone fixtures seemed almost washed out; old paintings had been chipping here and there.

The Darkest Faerie furrowed her brow. "Why does this King insist on being so… selfless? His kingdom will suffer for it, the fool."

"I know," replied Kass with a sad smile, "but Lord Darigan saw that weakness as strength. He said kindness—even to the point of self-sacrifice—has its own merits."

A grunt from the faerie showed her opinion on that. "He sounds just as idealistic as Altador was. All the more reason to call it foolishness."

No one dare to push the topic further.

Suddenly, the red light blinked. It turned off after a few seconds.

"Wait." Von Roo stopped in his tracks. After the red light began to flash once more, his voice grew concerned. "I thought Selena was securing us a place in the throne room."

The Eyrie nodded. "She is."

"Then why is she alerting us three times?"

"I don't know." Kass thought about it for a moment. "But I fear something has gone terribly wrong."


	2. Chapter 2

Kass' armor echoed in the hallway as the hushed flapping of faerie wings made up the bulk of nearby sound. That and the squelching noise Meuka made lifting each foot off of the dusty castle floors. Just as they approached the door, a shadow emerged. Nox strained his beady eyes at the figure.

"Kanrik, is that you? Why do you stealth from the greatest heroes this Neopia has ever known?"

It was Kanrik alright. Even from afar, the scar traveling down his faced looked menacing in the low light. The zipping motion he made with his paw was enough to quiet the group. His yellow eyes narrowed on them as he pointed towards the door.

"I needed backup," he mouthed. "There are others."

Kass motioned him for more information.

He held up five fingers before pointing to the Court Dancer's color: red.

"She needs help?" whispered Nox.

Kanrik nodded. "Magic."

"Strong?"

"Very."

"And Hanso?" asked the citadel Lord.

The thief snorted.

"So he abandoned us." Kass clutched Naralus' hilt, clinging to the last award that Lord Darigan had ever given him. He then beckoned them forward and breathed, "Approach with caution."

Even with a thief as proficient as Kanrik around, the ill-maintained throne room door screeched when opened. In response, Von Roo slid into the darkness, hidden behind the door. Meuka bounded in, excited by the prospects of trapping more Neopians. The others silently shook their fists and whispered at him to come back. Within seconds after he arrived in the room, a blast of crackling energy slammed the Meerca in the chest and sent him flying against the wall. There he was sprawled, immobilized by the spell.

"Not another step."

"Chains and daggers," Kass muttered.

"You've done well to come here, but this is the end." The voice belonged to a blue Lupe in bronze plate armor. He stood near the King's golden throne, although Skarl himself was nowhere to be found. Even from afar, a green light shimmered from around his neck. "Using that dancer of yours was a good trick. Thankfully for us, my sister saw through her disguise."

Quiggle and Blumaroo squires shielded the Lupe as well as two female magic users, a Yellow Aisha and Red Zafara. It had been the Aisha who had fired the paralyzing shot. Besides the well-guarded Lupe, the others were but children, no older than fourteen years of age. The Aisha held a glowing wand, the Zafara a potion radiating orange light. Both squires held short swords. They stood in the large, marble-tiled throne room. Some of the fineries in the room were fading from age, especially the long, red carpet trailing along the room's center.

"Jeran." It almost sounded like a curse. The Darkest Faerie had to hold Kass back or he would have flung himself into the chaos. "You shall pay for what you have done!"

The knight cracked his knuckles. "I already have. The King dismissed me quietly when he had learned of Lord Darigan's fate. He still needs my aid, though, whether or not he believes it. Thanks to a few of my friends and allies, I've made it back this far. Some of them are guarding him and your dancer as we speak. But what Skarl fails to realize is that this 'alliance' between citadel and castle is one fated to war. We cannot live in harmony, your Darigans and our Meridellians." His voice suddenly changed as if layered among the cacophony of three others. "_Especially not when your people crave power—you most of all, Kass_."

Lord Kass fumed. "Who has been feeding you such blatant lies?!"

Jeran motioned to the yellow Aisha who shied back from the attention. "This Neopian here is my younger sister, Lisha. Her information about Neopia's past has proven monumental in my plans. She showed me how my King's weakness would lead to the destruction of all three Kingdoms. In response, I've dedicated myself to preventing this future _regardless of what my oafish ruler says_."

The heroes seemed dumbfounded. "What do you say of this, child?" asked Kass.

Lisha seemed taken aback. "I mean…" she hesitated. "You're supposed to be a ruthless dictator, Kass, according to the books. Your armies destroyed Meridell, I would know—I lived near its ruins. Why you're acting so differently, I dunno, but… Jeran, why didn't you tell me you were dismissed? I thought the King had asked you to do this?"

"Your brother has lied!" Kass stamped a boot to the ground. "He is why I am Lord today, Lisha! But if we had gone to war, Hagan would destroy us both. Easily. I'm no fool. As it stands now, your sibling seems to have locked the King away. Our alliance of Neopian heroes has come to save him!"

She turned to Jeran, shocked. So did the other children. "Big brother, what's going on? You said Kass would be attacking us, so why would _he_ need to save King Skarl? And Neopian heroes? _Those_ guys? None of this is making any sense!"

"You want the truth? Fine. He desires the amulet I wear, Lisha. That is why he is here, they said." Lisha's ears flattened against her head. "Luckily, I obtained it long before Darigan did to prevent this 'Great Meridell War.' And now… _Now Kass wants my power_. I saved our kingdoms by protecting this artifact from the Darigans. _You should be thanking me, foolish girl. I even baited them by bringing them to this place! Attack them to prove your loyalty_!"

"Foolish girl?" Lisha stepped towards the Zafara who was frozen in place with fear. "Do you sense that energy, Kayla? It's coming from the charm on Jeran's neck."

"Y-yeah." Kayla's paws quivered. "Oh my gosh, yeah. It's like, super evil…"

"Think it's controlling him?"

She clutched a potion tightly. "Mm-hmm."

"What is the meaning of this, Lisha?" Jeran drew his blade. "Attack them!"

"I…" she looked upon the band of heroes with sadness. "I don't want to do it, Jeran. Not until I know what's going on."

"_You dare hesitate_?" Swirls spun in his eyes as he curled his lips into a snarl. "_You're on the enemy's side_!" He lunged in for a strike and—

WHAM.

From across the tiled throne room, a crown struck Jeran on the side of his head, sending him reeling back. The four young Neopians scurried away as Kayla threw a potion that burst into a blaze of light, blinding the rogue knight.

"Did you miss me?" sang the well-decorated Hanso, now covered by treasury jewels.

"Idiot," said Kanrik, loud enough for all to hear.

"But a brave one at that." Kass pointed his blade forward. "Attack!"

It was at this moment that Von Roo swung inside the room. Boris, one of the squires, almost dropped his sword in shock.

"Oh my Gormball," the Blumaroo said, comparing his dress to the gaming vampire. "He's the real Count Von Roo! I've always… I've always wanted to meet him! Think he'll sign my swo—"

"Focus, Boris!" Morris punched his friend in the shoulder. "For all you know, he's just an imposter!"

"But—"

"But nothing! Jeran needs us!"

Jeran easily deflected Von Roo's dice and defeated the summoned warriors one after the other. Both Morris and Boris entered the fray, but did so against the alliance. Their jabs proved sluggish and easy to dodge. None of the heroes wanted to attack the children back, however, and tried to keep out of their reach. Kayla bit at her thumb and tightly gripped a couple of potions. Her eyes ticked between Jeran and the alliance members.

Dark magic clouds kept the knight distracted long enough to take a magical beam to the neck. Only when Lord Kass came to battle him one-on-one did Jeran's fortitude seem limitless. After minutes of volleys, Kass was panting. If not for a sneak attack from Hanso's dagger, Jeran might have continued to dodge. Kass' blade connected against the knight's shoulder. Jeran was then pushed to the ground and held by Kanrik's dagger against his back. It took until Kass maintained a tight hold around Jeran's neck that the knight remained down.

"Unhand me!" shouted Jeran while squirming about.

"Don't move," spat Kanrik. The dagger edge lowered only slightly, enough to prove a point.

"Wait." Lisha ran up to her fallen brother. "Don't hurt him!"

Kass struggled to hold him down. "He's been tainted by evil, Lisha. Neopia would be safer without him! Recall, that rogue's actions could have put your King in grave danger!"

"Even so…" She raised her Rod of Supernova. "I'll save Jeran from that charm's magic. Let him go or I fire."

"You must understand, Lisha," said Kass while struggling to keep the knight pinned down, "we're doing this for the greater good!"

Her brow furrowed. "Electrify!" Kanrik jolted back as the spell connected with his leader, Kass, and the fallen knight point blank.

"My spell will keep them still for now," continued Lisha. "Get the King to safety—I'll give you guys the benefit of the doubt—while I find a cure for Jeran. Morris, Boris, stand down."

The boys sucked in their breath before lowering their blades. Boris then stared at Count Von Roo as if debating whether or not to contain his enthusiasm. Amused by the boy's demeanor, Von Roo chuckled lightly before strolling closer to shake his paw.

"Allies?" he questioned.

The squire could looked as if he might burst with excitement at any moment.

"YES!"

Morris had to pull his friend away after a few moments as he was hopping up and down with Von Roo's paw. The vampiric Blumaroo may have forced a smile, but, perhaps involuntarily, he backed away a few steps. The starstruck Boris hardly noticed.

"We'll find a cure together," added Kayla while putting an arm around Lisha's back.

"That we will." Lisha barely held back the tears as she flicked her gaze to the remaining heroes. "Now go! And put down the King's jewels—those don't belong to you!"

Hanso scoffed. "It's payment for saving the kingdom, little lady." He threw a ring off of his finger. "That's all you're getting from me." It took until Kanrik threatened to remove him from the guild that Hanso returned more.

Kass felt numb. He attempted to speak, but even the simplest of sentences began a garbled mush. Even moving a wing proved impossible. After some struggle, he lay on the ground, sighing.

"It'll last for another hour or so before wearing off." Lisha's Rod of Supernova was pulsing energy visible even from afar. "You took my attack point blank."

"And, um," Kayla spoke quickly, "if you need some help getting out, I—"

"First, Kayla, we need to make sure the King is safe." When Kayla deflated a little, Lisha gave her a hug. The Zafara was shaking.

"Waaay ahead of you, girlie!" called Hanso from the other side of the room. A door resembling a large closet was now open. Judging by the look of two knights who had been dragged out by the thief and into the throne room, they had been surprised. "Found the King! Oh, and I think I found the dancer too. She, ah, had a run-in with the ugly store, though."

Kanrik kneaded a paw against his forehead. "Idiot."

Lisha did a double take. "How did you—"

"A thief never reveals his tricks, little lady! That would ruin the fun."

Lisha took a cursory scan of the other heroes. They seemed to be muttering choice words about his behavior.

When at last King Skarl was brought out in the open once more, he had been unconscious. Bruises were noticeable near his head where the crown would have sat and small nicks covered his blue skin. On a closer inspection, he had been burning up with a fever and shivering from sickness. Kayla guessed it had been from some sort of a poison. Not a deadly one, she believed, but one that would render him unable to fight back for some time.

It took a few minutes for Kayla to brew a stabilizing potion while the Darkest Faerie sent him into a deep and peaceful slumber with her magic. She claimed it would bring him happy dreams. Based on the sudden evenness of his breathing, it helped. Selena needed some basic medical care for cuts and bruises, but the abrupt dispelling of her charm spell seemed to put the dancer into shock. After a good dream or two and some healing brews, the Darkest promised, she would improve. The heroes did not wish to come near Jeran—not like the Meridellians would let them.

Lisha watched as the team unpeeled Meuka from the wall and provided some medical aid (with Kayla's assistance) for the hurt.

"You'll let us know how King Skarl is doing," Lisha urged.

"Of course!" thundered Nox with a twirl of his cape. "It will be done with _great_ haste!"

"…Alright. The spell will be wearing off soon, so best you leave now. And…" Lisha's voice grew quieter, "no matter who you say you are, I _will_ defend my brother. Do anything to get between me and him and, well, something bad will happen."

She was looking straight at Kass.

After transporting the unconscious King and Selena to the portal, they rendezvoused with Xandra and Sloth. Kass and Meuka were only starting to get feeling back and had to be assisted part of the way. Needless to say, the others were not thrilled with carrying either of them. Hanso had procured a wheelbarrow with which to transport the mucus-covered Meerca. The thief then suggested rolling King Skarl back to the portal. In response, he was sent to find some other sort of transportation. An empty wagon sufficed for both him and the Court Dancer. "We'll probably bring it back," Hanso had promised the stable hand. As for Kass? Never had the Eyrie looked so embarrassed. The two dark faeries were strong enough to support his weight.

"How was the battle?" Xandra questioned, perhaps as a formality, when they returned to the portal. The team looked obviously drained. "I fought off a couple of bandits and the like, nothing major."

"I for one had a great time," said Hanso with a wink. When Xandra rolled her eyes, he pouted and pointed to the King. "We got him, see?" The thief poked Skarl, who tossed a bit in his sleep. "Everyone's happy."

Kanrik huffed.

"Well," The Ixi thief shrugged broadly, palms up, "everyone who's not a buzz kill, that is."

Dr. Sloth was using one of the Grundo guards as a place to lean against. "I for one had a _blast_ reconstructing part of Meridell—in the name of good, of course." His pearly white teeth shimmered in the sun.

In response, Jhudora popped a gum bubble. Nox tilted his head and with the most curious of tones, asked, "What did that entail, Doctor?"

"Just some redecorating." The large, green-skinned Neopian shrugged.

No one dared to ask for further detail.

As they were entering the portal, Kass was now able to mutter. "The King may have been saved, but I'm afraid the battle is far from over."

Xandra looked as if she had been eager to make her point known. "Because after we recover, it's time we face the faeries once and for all."


End file.
